


White Blood

by Strong_Camm



Category: B.A.P, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, banghim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strong_Camm/pseuds/Strong_Camm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate you so much, Kim Himchan</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Also, posted on AFF,

_"I'm Ready To Fall_

_So Tired Of It All_

_Down Deep In A Hole_

_Can't Do It Alone"_

 

      _My beautiful Himchan..._

_How did we get to this? We had always believed that we could make it through anything, didn't we? We would stick by eachother no matter what and we would never give up. Himchan, we had made it through so much together and now here we are, and I cannot bear it. I could not bear to see you waste away everyday in our dark home. I could not bear to see your pain eat away at you. The only thing I could do to help was comfort you when you fell. All I could do was repeat those endless promises that everything would end up okay._

_And so everything had been at one point in time. I always had so much faith in you and believed that you would make it through the torment. You had been getting better - we had been getting better - and you began to smile once again, and you got out more. You were making friends and started making music again! I remember, everyday you would come up, eyes shining, and told me all about the new song you learned to play. We would sit down and you'd play soft melodies for me all night long if I asked. Every week me and you would go out with our friends and enjoy the night together. Do you no longer remember our friends? They had faith in you as well, but now here we are._

_I want to scream at you so badly for doing this to me. It's killing me inside and I suppose you can see that now, yes? I want to say I'll never forgive you for this, but I can't. I love you too much and that's the only reason I'm obeying your wishes now. You knew how much I loved you and now you're using it against me. Himchan, my love, why would you do this?! Why would you tear apart everyone you claimed to care for so much? I want to kill you for asking me to write this letter but I won't. I know that you seeing all the pain you've cause now is enough punishment. I'm sorry I'm so bitter in this letter, but I can't help it. I think I'm allowed to be so angry about my only love leaving me behind, and due to this anger I do not wish for you to be happy wherever you are. The only way to gain my forgiveness is to return, but seeing how that is impossible I suppose my only resolution is to never forgive you, and so this is what I will do._

_I hate you so much, Kim Himchan._

_Bang Yongguk_

 

     The sky wept as the black haired man sealed his letter and tucked it tightly in the bouquet of flowers. The white peteals shaking as raindrops hit them. The ink of the letter already smudging away, the words of hate disappearing as if they never existed. Yongguk wished he could take all the words back and say they were foolish lies, but in a way they were somewhat true. He bent down and laid the bouquet on the headstone before. It was only a few days old.

 

**Kim Himchan**

**Dearest son, friend, and lover.**

     

     If Yongguk could take his life now he would. He partially wished he had the moment he heard about Himchan's suicide. The moment he heard that his angel had hung himself off the balcony of their home. However, that is not how Yongguk's story was written and so that is not how it shall end. The man hung his head and walked away, his tears finally falling. If only he knew that above his angel, too, was crying.

 

_"Said You'd Always_

_Be My White Blood_

_Circulate The Right Love_

_Giving Me Your White Blood_

_I Need You Right Here With Me"_


End file.
